


Way of passage

by kissed



Category: Jin Akanishi, KAT-TUN - Fandom, Kamenashi Kazuya - Fandom
Genre: Akakame - Freeform, Akame - Freeform, Drabble, KATTUN, M/M, drabble table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed





	Way of passage

_way of passage_  
prompt from the enabler [](http://happymaybe.livejournal.com/profile)[**happymaybe**](http://happymaybe.livejournal.com/) which was Jin telling Kame that he's not going to renew his contract with the Jimusho. I actually tried to make this angry and angsty like usual, lol. hope you liekzzz <3

 

 

 

Jin knows he's got this. Supposed to get this because he'd written this carefully written script down in blotchy coffee shop tissue and rehearsed this fifteen million times with Pi and did fifteen million more in front of the mirror after Pi went home that night. He keeps pacing the room with his steps light and ninja like because it's 5 in the morning and the roosters next door who are normally on point to wake Jin up are probably still asleep, usually Jin would have a good feeling for one upping someone (or something) but this isn't really the time to feel anything else but be nervous because he's going to have to deal with Kame with something as serious as leaving the Jimusho for real.

"It's 5 in the morning, Jin," Kame's wonky half asleep voice makes him miss a step which results to tumbling down on their carpeted floor, Jin knows he's getting a bruise somewhere for that fall.

Kame doesn't even try to check on Jin if he's still alive.

"I'm okay!" Jin says anyway, just in case Kame's interested.

He gets up in the weirdest possible way, struggling to get his legs out in that awkward knot he seemed to get himself in and trying to be quiet while doing it is really not going to cut it because Kame is peeking through the blanket with his one eye half open and the other eye closed shut and his lion-like hair everywhere. Normally, that sight would scare Jin then it would make his heart all warm and fuzzy at how stupid Kame can look uncontrollably stupid - it did but then he remembered the burden he's carrying on his shoulders cockblocking his fleeting moment of domestic bliss.

"Do you.. help... need," it confuses Jin at first because Kame's voice is groggy and he's not really sure if it's an actual question or a statement since he can't really understand it so he doesn't reply just in case he doesn't read Kame's half grunts right, he needs to have Kame in his best mood possible before he could spill the beans. Not like Jin had a good start, he woke Kame five hours before his normal waking up hours during his day off.

Jin ignores Kame, trying to let him get back to sleep again because this is not working. Kame needs his full six hours before Jin could break the news, six hours is the minimum sleep Kame needs before he could process this well because if Kame got less he would most probably throw something at Jin and never speak to him again and the ending would most likely be Jin being thrown out of their home and heart broken forever.

When he hears Kame's even breathing, he creeps out of the their bedroom so he could put his grand idea of buttering Kame up with making breakfast and top notch coffee into motion. Jin had this amazing idea in his mind wherein he'd make some french breakfast food that he can't pronounce but then he forgoes that idea just because he's too Japanese to even give French cooking a shot so he opts for traditional Japanese breakfast instead, eliminating the obstacles as much as possible.

Jin puts the kettle on for miso soup, makes rice, cracks two eggs for scrambling and runs the Salmon under warm running water for a quick thaw. He ends up burning the scrambled eggs more than it should be but everything else was fine and by fine, he meant edible.

The next up, the coffee; because only a stupid person can't make top notch coffee with Kame's state of the art coffee makers and wide array of coffee beans to choose from but Jin gives up with his third try for making coffee because he doesn't know how to use the milk frother, can't get the espresso machine in the right temperature for it to steam out of the machine and he just can't get the perfect pairing of the various syrups Kame has with his equally vast collection of coffee beans.

Jin's tearing a packet of a strip instant coffee and pouring it to Kame's favorite mug then an ugly pixelated image of Yamashita pops out of his mind yelling at him, you forgot your stupid, Bakanishi. and Jin stupidly erases the hologram away like a cat catching a ball of yarn.

"What are you doing," Kame catches him pawing thin air like a cat would do when they're high. If cats got high, that is.

Jin grabs his hands back and puts grabs Kame's mug so he can take it to him but he accidentally slides it a few inches making the hot liquid drip into his hands, burning parts of his skin. He immediately looks at Kame who's tilting his head to the side, studying Jin like he's a painting inside a museum that he's not quite sure if it's beautiful or just plain weird. Jin however, just tries to grin.

Kame sighs and carefully walks towards the harmless coffee mug and nurses it like a superstar, it's unfair how even coffee mugs like Kame. Wait, Am I jealous over a coffee mug? He shakes his head and tries to hint that he made breakfast but Kame doesn't notice until he turns his head to check if there's mail hanging in the mail slit of their front door.

"What did you do," Kame eyes the breakfast then back at Jin who's heart is jumping out his shirt because Kame's got his I-Know-What-You-Did-Last-Summer voice and those weird brown googly eyes of his studying his mediocre cooking like he's a judge at Masterchef. It brings his tension level up to a million which doesn't help his situation at all so of course he lies, tries to stall as best as he can because this isn't how he wanted to tell Kame he's leaving the Jimusho.

"IMadeBreakfastLet'sEatItadakimasu," It's all too fast for Kame to catch but Jin's already spooning his rice bowl and gulping down his miso soup when Kame had sat down in the dining table with his coffee.

"Itadakimasu," he says calmly, unlike Jin who's just all over the place. Kame takes a bite of the food and chews, he eyeballs Jin.

The breakfast is silent and Jin keeps stealing glances at Kame when he thinks Kame doesn't notice it but he totally does. It puts Kame off because he feels like he's being ogled at inside an aquarium by random strangers, he puts his spoon down and drinks his coffee before he stealthily kicks Jin's shin under the table.

"Aw!" Jin yelps, face a little blue if Kame would be totally honest.

"At least you're breathing now, I thought you're level of stupidity had gone up that you forgot how to breathe," Jin makes a face but then takes it back, he's not in the position to go against Kame right now so he stays quiet but that makes Kame even more suspicious so he ends up kicking Jin again, this time Jin doesn't react.

"In a scale of Internet rumours to Friday, how bad is it?" Kame asks, opting to drink his coffee instead so he could continue tot intimidate Jin with his questioning eye glare. Jin shrinks under his stare, he seems to really shrink inside his pajamas.

Jin gulps because this is now or never.

"Johnny's office bad," he says, they both shiver because Johnny's office level means Jin's had reached the mecca, the higher life, the nirvana of all levels only it's not as heavenly as it sounds.

Kame waits for Jin to continue.

"I'mnotgoingtorenewmycontract," he says in one swift sentence like he had done earlier before eating breakfast, his knuckles are turning white and he can taste blood inside his mouth as he unconsciously bites the inside of his lip as he waits for Kame to digest all this new information. A silent interlude makes Jin insane but Kame mercifully destroys it.

"So you thought instant coffee and a bland breakfast would butter me up to this news? I haven't slept enough for this, Jin," Jin mindlessly calculates how much Kame has slept, he counts 5 hours and clicks his tongue because the minimum is 6! He shakes his head.

Jin couldn't make up any excuse for this.

Kame is going to break up with, he just knows it. He's going to take Ran-chan, Jelly-chan and Pin-chan away from him, he's going to pack his ridiculously expensive suitcases and leave Jin alone with a bland breakfast table and some instant coffee where he's going to choke on every time he would think about Kame not being with him anymore.

Jin feels like trash is stuffed inside his chest and he doesn't know how to get it out.

"Well surprisingly it worked," Kame says, taking a sip of his instant coffee.

Jin is thinking about how much closet space he's going to get when Kame leaves and how lonely it would be inside the house whe- wait, it worked?

"What-" Jin shoots his head up to face Kame's face that's half hidden with the coffee mug.

"Johnny told me," Kame answers the question before even Jin could ask the question.

"When did h-"

"Two weeks ago,"

"Why aren't yo-"

"I wanted it to come from you," Kame smiles, he always knew what's going through Jin's mind before he could even get it out of him.

"What I didn't expect was, you doing this. It's nice surprise though," he chuckles and finishes his coffee, pushes his seat back and goes to the sink to wash his mug out. Jin follows him like predator.

"You knew all this time and you put me through so much heart burn and sleepless nights just to practice my script which I didn't even get to perform in front of you!" Jin whines. All his hard work and emotional heart burn for nothing.

"Oh did you want me to be furious? Because I can do tha-"

"No, no. That's not what I meant, what I mean is.. I feel a little disappointed because you didn't feel so strongly about me leaving the agency. It's like you don't care that we're not in the same agency anymore, it's not a big thing for you. I'm not a big thing for you," Jin looks down at his fluffy slippers.

Kame huffs, eyes a little puffy from just waking up, and pinches the tops of Jin's ears and pulls on it like a monkey.

"I am furious to the point that you don't want to know but what good will it do if I'm angry at you? It would only hurt us both and that's counterproductive. I already have a shitload of problems to take care of and you're not one of them. I don't want you to be one of them because you're one of the good things I look forward to whenever I'm done dealing with that," Jin feels light headed at what Kame just said.

"I am so proud of you, taking the leap and following whatever you heart is telling you to do because if you didn't then you're not the Bakanishi I fell in love with ten years ago," Jin thinks he's going to choke from all the heart pumping, toe curling and emotions inside his chest but it all diffuses when Kame kisses him. It's like he's putting out the fire inside his rib cage, fighting the war inside his mind and just making everything feel a million times better than he felt earlier this morning.

"I thought you were going to take Ran-chan, Jelly-chan and Pin-chan away with you," he hugs Kame by the waist, presses his nose in the crook of Kame's neck and breathes. Savouring the moment with Kame's in his arms, committing it to memory because he can never have too many memories of Kame.

"I know you won't do anything to make that happen," Kame murmurs in Jin's hair, Jin squeezes Kame's waist like his life is depended on it.

Jin clings onto Kame like he's the lifesaver that's thrown to Jin while he's fighting for his life in the sea, it's been a while since he felt the need to feel Kame like this, so intimate and so safe inside his arms.

Kame hooks his pinky finger to Jin's, making their rings clink together. It's the simplest gesture but it's overflowing with meaning and emotion.

The dogs crowd to their feet, barking at them because they're hungry and Kame picks Ran-chan up, Jin follows up picking up the other two and lets them kiss his face. Kame's laugh fills his ears as well as the cute sounds that the dogs make since they're having fun and when he opens his eyes, he sees Kame staring at him like he's saying, this is how it's going to be like forever.

And Jin just nods.


End file.
